


So I Will Go On (Until The End)

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Cassie is hurting, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers, Set at the end of "One Minute More", Someone hug Cassie, This is not a shippy story, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: Cassie's thoughts spiral as Team Splinter faces the end...





	So I Will Go On (Until The End)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This takes place as Cassie sits at the table, after Cole's fateful words. I wrote this fast and it's unbeta-ed but I'm posting it anyways. This show has my heart and it's breaking as it ends. But there's always fan fiction to soothe the pain. Feedback is appreciated, as always.

You're staring at your hands. Along the way, they've changed. No longer are they smooth and silky, nails no longer manicured to perfection. Now they are calloused, cracking in places. Scars weave around your palms; one in particular forks off on your life line, spidering into a fractured web. Jennifer peered at it once, then placed a kiss upon the mark with no further explanation. Not that you expected one from her.  

 

Then it comes. The end. Everything you fought for, everything-everyone you lost. It meant nothing. The knowledge is hollow in your chest. It doesn’t hurt. No, you’re past hurt at this point. But then, he reaches across the table and rests his hand on yours.

 

James Cole looks at you with those big eyes and for a moment, you hate him. He is the cause of this. All of this. Since the day you met, to the day the acolytes of The Witness stole your child before you could even hold him, to the day you spread the Kalavirus in the airport, to now, when the end has come. You hate him. You hate him as much as you love him. He rips apart your heart at the seams and you’re flooded with a new ache, fresh pain. 

 

Your soul screams and claws at your being with the savagery of a hungry wolf. Tearing at your ribs, biting in your chest, howling through your thoughts. Part of you wants to snap those fingers but instead you cling to them, gripping tight. You want peace, you long for rest. You don’t want the world to end and to lose everything all over again in a vicious cycle.

 

Tears fall and you can do nothing to stop them.

 

But there is one thing you can do to stop the pain…

 

 _The red forest_ …

 

There has never been anything quite as tempting as an eternity without death, a place to be with those you’ve lost. Your mother, Deacon, Hannah, _Athan_. But to give into The Witness’ plan is to abandon every last shred of hope you cling to like a floatation device. You’re only hanging on by your fingernails, but you’re feeling them begin to lose their purchase.

 

You let go of Cole’s hand, air struggling to reach your lungs. Air. If you could only find air. Staggering into the corridor, you hear heavy footsteps after you. But they don’t sound like Cole’s. There’s something about the cadence that could only be Jennifer.

 

Her hands grip yours and spin you around. Her dark eyes lock on yours and beyond the tears that shine bright, they’re fathomless. Her skin is so pale now, she almost looks ghostly. Dropping your hands, hers find your face and frame your cheeks.

 

“Don’t!” Jennifer’s voice is husky and rough, “Please don’t.”

 

You can’t help but blink at her. “Jennifer—“

 

“No!” She shouts, “I can’t lose you!”

 

You want to deny her unspoken accusation but you can’t. Your throat squeezes tight, robs you of your words. Pain. More pain. Jennifer’s tears fall, twin rivers of grief and agony.

 

“Please.” Her voice is softer while she sobs, “Don’t give up! Not you.”

 

Shaking your head, you pull her into your arms. You’ve been through hell together and now you face the end together. Breaking the hug, you wipe her tears away.

 

“I just want the pain to stop.” You can barely get out the words, your throat is still constricting.

 

“It will!” Jennifer’s voice is almost manic but then it sombers, “Do you trust me?”

 

You nod and wipe your own tears, the words leaving your lips without second thought. Even though, at one time, they would have been ludicrous to even contemplate. “Yeah.”

 

“Then believe in me, one more time.” She lifts her brows, her expression hopeful. So hopeful, it kindles the feeling anew in your chest.

 

“One more time.” You agree and suddenly you can breathe again.


End file.
